Tears (Will)
by Laurie
Summary: Will's life turns upside down, but then he meets a mysterious girl. PLEASE R/R!


Disclaimer: Will, Mary, etc. belong to Philip Pullman, not me. BUT----the story, plot, etc. belong to me.   
  
  
Will kicked at the stones on the sidewalk as he walked to his car. His hankercheif was wet with tears. He had finally lost everything. The little he had gained after he had left Lyra and Serafina Pekkala at the window was lost. He peered at his reflection in the window of his black car. A strong twenty-one-year-old stared back, with empty eyes and unkempt hair. He climbed into his car and took one last look behind the church. The two gravestones with the light pink daisies stood out from the others. Will started his car and made his way back to his apartment. His leopard daemeon, Kirjava was just as shocked as Will, and was silent at all times.  
A week's worth of mail stood waiting to be collected greeted him at the front door. He started fingering through it. Most of it was bills and sympathy letters from friends of Mary's. Near the bottom of the bunch were two death certificates. He tore the first one open. It was Mary's. Behind it were pictures of the car crash site and a letter from the investigator stating that they still hadn't found a reason for the crash. In the photos, the white leather seats were red with the blood of his mother's and Mary's. The car's windsheild was completely smashed and the pieces were scattered all over the road.   
They were dead in this picture, Will thought. Or else I could have seen their daemeons. Maybe they were already at the land of the dead. It wasn't fair. He had just been promoted and Mary had gotten a one million dollar grant. His mother had been back to her normal self, and now she was gone. He had nobody.  
He closed the doors of the two unoccupied bedrooms. He tried to sleep, but it wouldn't come. He kept thinking of ways to put the fault of the crash on someone. He looked at his clock. 1:35AM. What he really needed was a quick drink to get his mind working again. He looked in the shelves of the pantry and refrigerator, but there was nothing. He wondered where all the bottles of wine had gone. He grabbed his keys and threw on some clothes. He drove to the first bar he saw. He'd never been to this bar before and there was an inn upstairs, too.  
The bar was empty. Will wondered why. It was a Friday, wasn't it? He took a seat and waited for someone to come greet him. A girl came to greet him from the back. She was amazingly beautiful. Her lustrious brown curls fell to her waist. So did the neckline of the red dress she wore. It accented her curves perfectly and ended high thigh. Although he had promised Lyra he would never compare anyone with her, it was his first instinct. He thought this girl looked better, but he remembered looks weren't everything.  
"So what will it be tonight?" asked the girl. There was a strange element in her voice that reminded him of Mrs. Coulter.  
"Get me a couple margaritas," he answered.  
She grabbed three for him and one for herself and sat down."A couple? Something bad happen?"   
Will hadn't talked to anyone his age since a group project he had to do in high school, let alone a girl. The law firm he worked at dealt with older people, so he saw no one there. But the girl sounded understanding and ready to listen. "How did you know?"  
"You have that look in your eyes. Tell me what happened." She leaned closer to him.  
Will sipped his margarita. "My mother and a close friend died in a car accident last week." He hadn't meant to blurt it all out, but he did.   
"I'm so sorry. You must not have anyone else to be so depressed."   
"How did you know? Are you psychic or something?" He noticed that she was leaning closer. He knew he should lean back in respect to Lyra, but it felt natural.  
She laughed a hushed laugh. "No. My parents died a few years back. I was in the same situation."  
Will didn't know why, but he started to weep. He didn't know why. He thought he had cried all the tears he had over the week. She handed him her hankercheif and went to the back for something. Will wondered what he was doing. He could hear hushed talk from the back.  
"Sorry to leave you like that. My shift's over. I'll drive you home, if you want. Looks like you had one too many." She motioned to the five empty glasses on the countertop.   
Will realized that this was strange. The waitress in a bar shouldn't be taking customers home let alone telling them they had too much to drink. Will didn't argue, but the girl saw the look in his eyes.   
"I'm Victoria. Flamel."  
"Oh, I'm Will Parry. Um, you don't need to take me home."  
"I know. But it's late and--and I want to."  
Will handed her his keys and they left.  
"The black one's mine." He showed her his little convertible. They climbed in. "Mind if I take the top off? It's a beautiful night. And you need a little beauty"  
Will didn't mind. In fact, he was liking the girl more and more every minute. Kirjava was still suspicious and eyed her curiously. The night was beautiful. Having the wind in his hair helped Will to feel more alive. They arrived at a cottage overlooking a lake. The forest surrounded it. Will had never seen this place before.  
"Hey, this isn't where I live." Will stepped out of the car.  
"I know. It's where I live. Come on." Victoria pulled at his arm.  
Will thought this was rushing things. He had just met the girl and now he was at her apartment. Will hesitated at first, but started to follow her.  
They entered a bright living room. Will wondered what he would do here. Kirjava started to growl.  
"Tell your daemeon I'm okay." Victoria took off her black coat revealing the red dress. The dress was the color of the fruit Lyra had given Will.  
These words shocked Will. No one knew about daemeons except for Mary, him, and his mother. "How can you see him? How do you know about him?"  
"Why not? Can't you see mine?" She pointed behind her.  
Will saw a colorful small peacock. It had a mysterious look in his eyes, just like Victoria.   
Victoria sat down with Will. "I've never met anyone whose daemeon doesn't like me."  
He likes you, Will wanted to say, but it would have been a lie. Kirjava seemed very uncertain about Victoria.   
Victoria waited for an answer, but didn't get one. "It's late. Why don't you stay here today? Tomorrow I'll take you to the lake. I don't have work."  
Will thanked her. "What's the date?"  
"Today's midsummer's eve. Why?"  
"Oh, no. I have to be somewhere tomorrow."  
"Where?"  
Will didn't want to tell her, but he did. "I have to go to the botanic garden for something."  
"I can take you, if you want. Do you have something specific you have to do?"  
Will was sure she could read minds. He was hoping she wouldn't ask him that. "I just have to see the flowers." He hoped that was a good enough explanation.  
"Okay. Here I'll show you your room." She took him to the second story to a medium-sized room and gave him some pajamas. "We're going to be great friends. I can feel it." She leaned close to him and waited for a kiss. Kirjava was still unsure about her. She leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "Do what your heart wants." She walked out without one look back and closed the door softly.  
"Kirjava! Why didn't you let me kiss her?"  
"It's too soon."  
Will slept soundly for some reason. He awoke to a sunlit breakfast in bed and Victoria. "Your finally awake! We have to go for a swim, the weather's glorious."  
They ate and Victoria gave him more clothes. "Where did you get all these clothes that fit me?"  
"I have my sources." She gave him that mysterious smile.  
They changed and walked outside together. Her bikini is too revealing, Will thought.   
"Whose lake is this?" Will wanted to know who had left her so much property.  
"It was my parent's. It's mine now."  
They dove in. After swimming a couple laps, Victoria closed in on Will. She leaned up against him. "What are you afraid of, Will?"  
Will truly didn't know. He had no answer.  
She released him. "We'd better get going, if you want to go to the garden."  
Will was suddenly again in the car with Victoria, only he was driving. Victoria was telling him something, but he didn't pay attention. They arrived. He walked past the flowers to the special bench. He needed to be with Lyra. He sat and he felt the calm and serenity. It was abruptly interrupted when he noticed Victoria's lips on his. Instead of backing away he leaned closer. He forgot about Lyra.  
"Tell me about her."   
Will obeyed. He told her every detail about their time. He didn't notice the pen gliding over the paper. It was dark by the time he finished his story.   
"Will, you've been so useful to me. I love you."  
They kissed once again. Will was enfolded in her arms. He didn't notice the dagger. It pierced his skin and Kirjava yelled, but then vanished.  
Victoria took out her wand. "Dispeareid." Will's corpse vanished like his daemeon.   
  
A few years later, three books were published called The Golden Compass, The Subtle Knife, and The Amber Spyglass. The readers thought they had been written by Philip Pullman, but little did they know about Victoria.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
What do u think???????? PPPLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEE  
please review!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
